Though Shall
by Konotsu
Summary: Kaoru teaches Kenshin a lesson for being a pervert. What consequences does he recieve for his actions?....


Kaoru and Kenshin are sitting drinking sake. "Why does she have a new boyfriend. Aren't I good enough for her?" Kenshin thought taking a sip of his sake. "So, how is your new boyfriend doing?" Kenshin mocked towards Kaoru. "He's fine. Why is it your concern?" Kaoru blatantly answered and asked. "Oh, no reason at all its just that-never mind." Kenshin said waving away the question he was going to ask. "What?!" Kaoru snapped slamming down her cup sake. Kenshin smirked at her anger. "I said nothing." Kenshin replied with another smirk forming on his face. "Your smirking, so there has to be a reason." Kaoru bellowed, Kenshin still sat there drinking his sake calmly. Kaoru was getting angry at the fact that he's calm. "Tell me, now Kenshin." Kaoru said standing up. Kemshin didn't acknowledge her. He got up swiftly to rinse out his sake cup and put away and sit back down in his spot. Kaoru did the same thing. "Now, will you please ask me your question?" Kaoru asked in annoyance at her own anger over some thing small. "Ummm ok." Kenshin replied. "Thank you." Kaoru sighed in relief.

"I wasn't going to ask you a question, it was a sentence that's not going to make you happy." Kenshin said getting dirt out from under his nails. "Well, say it." Kaoru suggested. "Why?" "Because I'm curious." "Ok. Your boyfriend is reeeeeeeeeeeeeally ugly." Kenshin said emphasizing the word. "He is not. He is-" Kaoru was cut off by Kenshin interrupting her sentence. "Just look at him, he is sooo common. Blond hair and blue eyes. He is soooooo American." Kenshin looked up at her. He was happy he was rapping on her boyfriend. He didn't like him much. "And his name is Bon Bon. They have a song for that. The lyrics are 'Shake your bon bon, Shake your bon bon.' So people are actually calling him butt. Which his face does looks like one." Kenshin added bluntly. Kaoru's mouth dropped at the accusation. "Look at your new girlfriend she's a shrimp. She's shorter than me." Kaoru retorted angrily. "Yeah but she's better looking than you." Kaoru's eyes fired with anger at the comment. "She's fat and ugly. She has plump cheeks that looks like balls which I think are bigger than your nuts and she has absolutely no boobs. They are the size of ping pong balls and Oh, my god she has so much fat on her stomach that I bet she can't fit into a triple X." Kaoru said proud of her comeback statements. She gave a smirk saying 'beat that.' Kenshin couldn't believe what she said about his nuts. He was rather proud of them. "Well, don't get to excited. Your boyfriend is as scrawny as a stick and he can easily snap like a twig. He is so pale and skinny. He needs to drink some protein shakes to muscle up." It wasn't that great of a comeback but it was the best he can do, later he'll come up with some thing better. "You need a better looking girlfriend, because I am way better looking than her. She is soo common among others. Short, round like a watermelon, and ugly. You can't do better than that because no one would want to touch you with a ten foot pole." Kaoru said getting up and stretching. "Honestly, if that's all the good you can do, then I fell sorry for you." She added stretching her back. That insult didn't hurt him one bit, he was rather proud of her comebacks.

"Why does he have to have a girlfriend when I'm standing right in front of him? Oh, well I like rapping on his skanky girlfriend." Kaoru thought with jealousy. "You have a jealous look on your face." Kenshin observed. "Why?" He asked smirking. "I do not!" Kaoru blushed at his observation hoping he wouldn't know why she was jealous. "Yes you do. Is it because you wish that my girlfriend was you?" Kenshin asked with another one of his smirks. He got up and sat beside her rather to close for Kaoru's comfort. "N-no." She stuttered. She wasn't good at masking her emotions. He leaned in close to her ear. "Kaoru your not good at lying." He breathed into her ear. "Where is that smartass girl that was here a minute ago?' He asked. "Uhhhh…." She couldn't come up with an explanation. He giggled quietly at her reaction towards him. He found it cute and amusing. He wanted to see how far he could take this.

He wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist. She stiffened at the touch. "Do you like this Kaoru?" He teased. She didn't respond. His other hand slid up her leg and went to the inside of her thigh. He found it quite amusing that she hasn't even attempted to break him yet. "Maybe I could take it a little farther…" He thought. "You haven't stopped me yet." he giggled. His hand slid up her curve and touched her boob. She swallowed at the contact. "Kenshin." She said. "Yes." He answered with a smirk. His was heading to go under her pant leg until she caught his hand. She turned her head slowly and glared daggers at him. "I'm going to break your dick off if you do not back away." She said in a threatening tone. He stifled a laugh and backed away. He didn't feel like losing his pride. He got up and backed away from her. She watched his movements like a hawk. She got a threatening sweet smile on her face that promised he was going to be in pain for the next few days.

"Oro." He said when a bokken landed on his head. "That's what you get for being such a pervert." Kaoru said even though she bet that he couldn't comprehend her because if his dazed state. She hit him across the forehead that made him land on his back. For one last punishment she let her anger loose and slammed her bokken down on his 'certain' pride really hard that made him curl up in a ball and squeal like a pig in pain. "That will teach you not to be pervert." She said crossing her arms and walking away. "Oh, and you might want to go to the doctor to make sure that you can still reproduce." She suggested before walking away again. He was still curled up in a ball. "Trust me, I will." He said in a high pitched tone still clutching his pride.

"Kaoru looked really mad. The way she was swinging her bokken." Yahiko said to Sano. They both looked down and saw Kenshin curled up in a little ball on the ground. "That could be the reason why she was so mad." Sano suggested pointing down at Kenshin's curled up form. "Were you perverted again to Kaoru?" Sano asked posing in front of him. He looked up at them and said "Hmmhmm." in a sqeaky voice. "Now Kenshin, you still haven't learned?…you've had these kind of beatings before from Kaoru, they should have taught you a lesson. The number one rule of Kaoru's is 'Thou shall not be a pervert.' Its Kaoru's number one rule while she is living with 3 guys." Yahiko lectured at Kenshin. "I know." He said. "You should have listened." Yahiko said before walking around him to his room. "Dude, are you going to get that checked soon?" Sano asked. "Yes." He answered getting up. He finally got up and was walking with his knee's and feet inward. He started walking slowly clutching his pride once again with a pained expression and went to Megumi's. Sano heard Kaoru's laughter at Kenshin. "He should have learned." Sano said before making his way to his room.

Please R&R


End file.
